Family Dinner
by BeccaBecca
Summary: I dont get it, why do i fight with my family..?" Eishi sighed. "Thats very normal you know" "I just wish I was of age to leave that place" he sighed again. "Lets change subject shall we, for example, why are you sitting over there, when you should be s


Konan called up Kaori one day to ask if they would like to come over for dinner.

Kaori didnt reqognize Konan on the phone at first but in the end agreed to come over, since they hadent seen eachother for a while now.

They had agreed that Kaori would come with her husband and children around 4 in the afternoon.

Once Konan and Kaori had hung up she yelled to her familiy they should get ready to leave at 4.

Konan called her daughter Zhorn and went to the supermarket go get the things they would need to make the dinner.

While Konan and Zhorn where out doing groceries, Peilvin and Stillhe played their new video game and Pein was doing some paperwork in his office.

At 15:30 Kaori, Youta, Akane, Eishi and Ryu left after Kaori had a hard time getting them all ready to go.

Konan and Zhorn had been busy in the kitchen the whole afternoon, much to Zhorns annoyance.

A couple of minutes after 4 Kaori ringed their doorbel and Pein went to open the door.

"Im sorry but we dont buy stuff at the door" He said while he wanted to close it.

Kaori putted her foot between the door to keep it open when Konan yelled from the kitchen,

"I invited them dear, let them in!".

Then Pein hold the door open for them to come inside and then closed it again.

Pein asked to take their coats but they werent wearing any.

Akane looked around, "Wow, big house"

"Dont stare sweety" her mother told her

"I am not staring mom"

"Oh thats ok, she can look" Pein said as he leaded them to the living room.

"Boys, games away now!" he told his sons.

"Yes!" and they quickly putted their games away.

Youta glared at eishi, "I so wish my boys would listen like that"

Eishi just stayed quiet.

"Well that took me some time to get in" Pein said whille scratch behind his head.

"Am i to silent?" Youta said to himself.

Eishi snorted, "Yes"

Akane slaped her younger brother.

"That didnt hurt" Eishi said not impressed.

Pein and his sons just watched, silently.

"Bitch!"

"Homo!"

"Whore!"

Pein coughed, "Drinks anyone?"

Akane growled at her younger brother.

"Yes plz" Kaori said with a lovely smile.

Ryu had kept just as silent as the Ame brothers.

"What can I get you?"

"Just some water now please" she said while glaring at Akane and Eishi.

"Anyone else?"

Peilvin and Stillhe kindly refused but Ryu wanted some water to.

Then Pein left the room to get 2 glasses of water.

Then Kaori turned at Akane and Eishi, "Do not screw this up you 2 or else!"

"Yes mom.." Akane said while rolling her eyes.

Eishi just responed with a whatever.

"Just try being nice for a change, Eishi" Ryu pleaded his older twin.

Peilvin and Stillhe where just silently observing this family again.

"What are you staring at?" Akane said to them.

"I think its very intresting to watch a family bond" Peilvin said while crossing his arms.

"Whatever" She responded.

"Akane!" her mother said on a warning tone.

"Whatever my ass, you sound exactly like our sister" Stillhe said whit a non impressed face.

"Good for you"

Stillhe stook his tongue out at her.

Kaori couldnt really stand this anymore and left to see if Konan would need any help in the kitchen.

"Stillhe!" Peilvin said, just like Kaori had done, on a warning tone to his little brother.

Stillhe just crossed his arms and stayed silent again.

Akane watched if her mom was gone before she hitted Eishi again.

"Hey what the hell!"

While Akanes hand was still hovering around Eishi's face Peilvin grabbed her wrist forcefully.

"Who do you think you are" Akane snapped at him.

"I dispice unnecesary violence" he said glaring.

"I just felt like hitting my brother so let me go now palmhead!"

Peilvin rolled his eyes, "Zhorn much..." and he let go of her wrist.

"Thank you." She said sarcastic.

In the mean time Eishi had already walked away and stillhe had restarted his game again.

Ryu sighed sad, and Stillhe looked up to him from the floor.

"Do you want to join me maybe?"

"Well im not really allowed to play those"

"One time wont hurt right?" And they both looked at Ryu's father.

"Please sir" Stillhe said while giving him the puppy eyes.

"Ok sure, just this once"

"Thank you dad!" Ryu said a little more happy and sat down on the floor next to Stillhe.

Then Pein came back in and gave Ryu his drink.

Ryu played games with Stillhe whille their fathers started to talk about stuff.

Peilvin had gone up to his bedroom and just layed on his bed being mad at Akane.

Zhorn had taken Akane to her room and they where exchanging tips about how to torture their brothers more.

Around dinnertime Konan called all of them to the dinning room.

She looked around the table, "I think im missing some.."

"Nope everyone is here" Akane said.

"No! Peilvin and Eishi arent here" Ryu said fast.

"Oh, I thought they didnt exist" and Akane got kicked under the table by Stillhe.

Zhorn noticed and gave Ryu a kick in return.

Akane glared at Stillhe, "I'm gonna feed you to my dog!"

Kaori growled at her daughter who shutted up right away.

Youta sighed, "Oh why me!"

Then Stillhe got up, "I'll go find aniki mom" and he left the dinning room.

"Thank you dear!" Konan yelled after him.

Stillhe went upstairs and knocked on the door of Peilvin's room.

"Aniki dinner is ready"

"I'm not hungry thanks anyway!" came from inside the room.

Stillhe just went back and told his mother that his brother wasnt hungry.

Konan said she would save some for him for if he went hungry later.

Eishi had just been walking around upstairs, exploring the strange house abit and found Peilvin's room as Stillhe walked away.

He walked towards the door and knocked.

"I already said I wasnt hungry"  
"Me neither" Eishi replied from the hallway.

Peilvin reqoginzed his voice, "Oh its you, come in, Eishi"

Eishi opened the door and went in.

"Sorry about my sister earlyer" he said while closing the door behind him.

"Oh im used to that, dont bother about it" Peilvin said while putting his hands behind his head as he was still laying on his bed.

Eishi hummed a response and sat on the chair that stood at Peilvin's desk.

Peilvin now sat up against the headboard.

"I dont get it, why do i fight with my family..?" Eishi sighed.

"Thats very normal you know"

"I just wish I was of age to leave that place" he sighed again.

"Lets change subject shall we, for example, why are you sitting over there, when you should be sitting here?" Peilvin said while he patted on his lap.

Eishi lifted an eyebrow and stood up, "Hmm good question really" and he jumped on Peilvins lap.

Eishi shifted abit untill he was sitting comfterble and then whispered to him, "I'm bored, Peilvin"

Peilvin loosly laid his arms around eishi's waist, then he whispered back, "Me to, Eishi"

Eishi was still whispering, "I wanna have some fun.."

"Let me lock the door first" Peilvin said while giving him a small peck on the lips.

Eishi got off his lap and Peilvin stood up to lock the bedroom door.

He threw the key on his desk and sat back against his headboard.

Eishi shifted close to him and softly hugged him, while Peilvin pulled him back on his lap.

"I just hope my sister isnt gonna find this out"

"You know I keep my mouth shut" Peilvin ran his thumb over Eishi's cheek.

Eishi smiled, "I know you do"

Peilvin smiled back, "Then dont worry, my mom isnt that worse she puts camera's in our bedrooms..yet"

They had had already been together before they came to know their parents where friends.

Also non of their relatives new about them, Peilvin had only told Stillhe he liked Eishi a while ago.

Eishi had to laugh a little, "But the walls have eyes you know"

"Then they should close them before I poke them out" Peilvin joked.

Eishi laughed again and hugged him a bit tighter.

Peilvin laid his arms around him again, and Eishi tilted his head back a little and pressed his lips against his.

Slowly their lips moved against eachothers and Eishi laid his arms around Peilvins neck as he felt him slumping down.

Now halfly laying, Eishi opend his mouth partly and softly pushed his tongue against Peilvins lips.

He opened his moutht to and slowly rubbed his tongue against eishi's.

They slupmed down furhter untill Peilvin was laying on his back with Eishi ontop of him.

Their kiss sped up alittle as Peilvin moved one of his hands into Eishi's hair and the other found its way under his shirt and stroked over his back.

Eishi started to pull open the buttons of Peilvins shirt and with the other hand he went through the big mess of orange hair.

Then Eishi started to push his hips against Peilvin's, who softly moaned into their kiss.

He grabbed Eishi's shirt and pulled it up, Eishi broke their kiss to throw his shirt off.

Peilvin leaned up abit as he also threw away his unbuttoned shirt.

Withouth warning Peilvin rolled them over, Eishi just grinned at him.

First Peilvin pecked him on the lips again before making a trail down his neck.

Eishi moaned soft and laid one of his hands in Peilvin's neck and moved the other over his back.

After making a small hickey Peilvin moved his lips back to Eishi's mouth and made him part his lips with his tongue.

Eishi parted his lips further and they gave in to heated kiss.

After dinner Stillhe and Ryu wanted to play with Stillhes Nintendo DS.

Stillhe searched in his room but couldnt find it, so he tought maybe Peilvin had it in his.

So they walked over to that room and Stillhe tried opening the door, but found out it was locked.

Peilvin and Eishi both let out a frightend gasp.

"Who's there?" Peilvin asked quickly.

"Ryu and me, aniki" Stillhe awnsered him.

"What do you want?"

"My NDS, do you have it?"

Peilvin looked around his room and saw the game laying ontop his wardrobe.

"Yes I got it here, moment"

Peilvin whispered sorry to Eishi and stood up to get the game and the key from his desk.

He opened the door and handed Stillhe his game, "There you go, otouto" and he wanted to close the door again. "Aniki, why arent you wearing a shirt?"

Peilvin froze and gulped, "Well, I spilled some coke on my shirt and I needed a clean one!"

"Is that so.." and Stillhe stared in his eyes.

"Y-yes" Peilvin said while he layed one hand in his neck.

Eishi suddenly appeared behind Peilvin and layed his arms around his waist.

"Can't you two just go play that stupid game now?" he said, "Then we can continue our own"

Both of their little brothers eyes widend slightly before they just turned around, snickering abit.

They went back to Stillhes room, "Oh I could have known!" Stillhe said to Ryu, who nodded in agreement.

Peilvin locked his door again and when he turned around Eishi kissed him again.

Slowly he slid his hands down Eishi's sides, who softly moaned into their kiss.

Peilvin moved one hand to the button of Eishi's pants and opened it.

Eishi already pulled down Peilvin's zipper and pushed him towards the bed again.

Still standing they slowly stripped the last of eachothers clothing.

Peilvin turned them around and pushed Eishi down on the bed.

Eishi let himself flop down and Peilvin halfly crawled over him and started kissing down his chin and neck. He kept going down untill he reached the collarbone and slowly licked over it.

Eishi moaned soft again and stroked with one hand over his back and side.

Peilvin went further down and licked around one of his nipples before he gently sucked on it.

Eishi moaned louder this time, entwining his other hand in his hair.

When Peilvin released his nipple Eishi pulled him up at his hair, not to hard ofcourse.

Eishi opened his mouth and slightly stook his tongue out.

Again they met in a heated kis, and rubbed their body's against eachothers.

Both let out the occasional moan and Peilvin stroked his hands down Eishi's sides.

Then suddenly Peilvin sat up abit and reached to his bedside table and opened a drawer.

He rumaged through it abit and it didnt take long before he found the bottle of lotion he was looking for.

Eishi just looked at him with a slightly flustered face.

He poured a bit of the substance on his fingers and putted the bottle ontop of his bedside table.

Then he turned back to Eishi and smiled a little before he slowly pushed 2 of his fongers inside of him.

Eishi gasped at first but went over to a moan.

Peilvin kept moving his fingers slowly and bend down over him again for a kiss.

"I..think that's...enough.." Eishi managed to say after a little while between moans.

"Are you sure?"

"Ah..yes.!!."

"Just want to hurt you as less as I can.." Peilvin said while removing his fingers out of Eishi

"If thats so, then you're definetly taking out the piercing!"

"You have got to be kidding me now..."

"Not really" Eishi leaned up on his arms alittle.

"You didnt say anything about it before.."

Eishi pouted at him, and he just couldnt resist.

Peilvin sighed, "Alright.." and he removed it and placed it next to the bottle.

Eishi grinned, "Thats better, now come on, I'm tired of waiting any longer"

"Yeahyeah..", he said while positioning himself and slowly pushing into him.

Eishi moaned loud and let himself fall back down on the pillows.

"Hmm ah~.." Eishi wraped his legs around Peilvin's hips tightly to push him closer.

Peilvin moved slowly and nibbled on his ear a little.

"Faster..please..ah~"

"Why?" Peilvin didnt change anything, just kept moving slowly and licked his cheek.

"Because..I said please.."

"Good enough.." and he slowly paced up.

Eishi moaned more and pulled him down into another kiss.

Both moaned into their kisses and they grew wilder every time.

After a while Peilvin started to stroke Eishi in time with his thrusts.

-Some time later-

"Ah..I'm gonna..~" Eishi panted. He yelled out Peilvins name in a moan as he spilled over their stomachs.

As he felt Eishi's muscles tighten around him he came to, yelling Eishi's name.

Then he puilled out of him and snuggled against him.

Eishi grabbed Peilvin's arms and wraped them around himself, laying his head against his chest.

They stayed like this for a while, exchanging small pecks.

They deepend one of these pecks and entwined their legs, pressing their bodies against eachothers again.

And then........ there was knocking again.

"Yes?" Peilvin asked the knocker.

"Eishi, we're going home" Ryu said from outside the room.

Eishi sighed, "5 minutes.." he awnsered his younger twin.

Then he got up and searched his underwear and pants, while Ryu waited on the hallway.

Peilvin looked around in his wardrobe for something more comfterable to wear, after reattatching his piercing, then what he was wearing before because of the visitors

Eishi spotted his old shirt and looked to where Peilvins back was facing him.

He putted the shirt on and quickly covered it with his own sweater.

Quickly they kissed eachother goodbye and Eishi left the room, and then the house together with this family

The end


End file.
